


Blame It on the Alcohol

by Jill_Stinggay



Series: FE3H Kink Memes Fills [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, FE3H Kinkmeme, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jill_Stinggay/pseuds/Jill_Stinggay
Summary: “As they're hiding from the sex bandits, Yuri and Balthus find themselves locked in a cramped closet somewhere. Thanks to the adrenaline and Yuri's knee, Balthus gets hard. Thanks to the adrenaline and Balthus' moan, Yuri gets hard.”
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: FE3H Kink Memes Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847026
Kudos: 45
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Blame It on the Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> FE3H Kink Meme prompt:
> 
> “As they're hiding from the sex bandits, Yuri and Balthus find themselves locked in a cramped closet somewhere. Thanks to the adrenaline and Yuri's knee, Balthus gets hard. Thanks to the adrenaline and Balthus' moan, Yuri gets hard.
> 
> However they work it out is up to you”  
> I find the lack of Balthus/Yuri content on this site disappointing and I’m here to do my part.

“Come with me.  _Now_.”

Balthus had been drinking for goddess knows how long when Yuri ran up to him at the bar. Figures something like this would happen when the bar just got some of the good imported ale in stock, although he had more than his fair share at that point. As much as Balthus wanted to ignore him and drink himself into oblivion like every other Saturday night, he knew Yuri never had that sense of urgency unless the situation was dire. He swallowed what remained of his drink in one big swig. Yuri seemed irritated as Balthus took his time rising from his seat and following him out the door.

“May I ask where we’re going Boss?” Balthus asked as he stumbled behind Yuri. He wasn’t quite drunk, at least he didn’t think so, but sometimes he overestimated his alcohol tolerance. He was definitely intoxicated enough that his sense of balance was compromised. Yuri was lighter on his feet so keeping up with him was already a challenge even before a few drinks.

Yuri glanced over his shoulder at the other man. “Away. To hide. I’ll explain once we’re safe.”

Typical Yuri to answer his question without really answering, Balthus thought. But he trusted Yuri and better to be safe than sorry.

They turned around a corner and stopped abruptly in front of a closet Balthus didn’t even know existed. Yuri truly knew Abyss like the back of his hand. The door was locked, but Yuri was able to pick the lock in no time. He rushed into the closet, yanking Balthus in with him by the arm. The door swiftly shut and locked behind them.

The closet was hardly big enough for both of them, but of course it wasn’t designed to be some kind of hiding spot. It was almost pitch black, and even if either one of them had a candle, there was hardly any room that could serve as a safe place to put it.

Balthus sighed and rubbed his head. Yuri’s face was pressed against his bare chest, no doubt hearing his heart pound due to the adrenaline. The skin-to-skin contact made Balthus shiver. It had been too long since he was this close to another person. Granted he would much prefer the situation to be in a different environment with a different person.

Still, it could be far worse, he had to admit. Yuri had a warm scent, like exotic spices, and Balthus wondered if he put effort into smelling so good or if he just did naturally.

“So pal, you gonna explain whatever the hell is going on and why we’re here?” Balthus asked.

“Ah, right,” Yuri said. “Well, to make it short, there’s sex bandits around here. Looking for you, and quite possibly me too.”

Balthus scoffed. “Sex bandits? That’s why we’re in here?” The mere concept of sex bandits sounded laughable, but it must have been more serious than Balthus thought given where they ended up hiding.

“Yes. I know it sounds stupid, but believe me, they’re not folks you want to mess around with, or you’ll find yourself in a sticky situation. Figuratively and sometimes literally.”

“Sounds like you speak from experience.”

Yuri flinched. He hoped Balthus wouldn’t notice his subconscious reaction due to the darkness. He was partially right as Balthus couldn’t see his face, but he sensed a change in Yuri’s demeanor.

“Oh, uh, sorry if that’s a...sensitive topic. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want.” Admittedly Balthus was curious about what exactly these sex bandits did (although he could imagine based on the name), but he didn’t want to push Yuri to talk about anything he’d rather keep private.

Yuri sighed. “No, it’s fine. Let’s just say I’ve had some encounters with these kinds before, and I had to do some things I’d rather not have for the sake to keep myself and others safe.”

Balthus already knew that Yuri had done plenty less than respectable things in his time as a means of survival. Balthus couldn’t judge, he had too, not that he would judge anyway. He could infer what had happened to Yuri in this context and knew better than to ask questions.

“You know, when you said there was a bounty of your head, I didn’t think it meant sex bandits were after you,” Yuri said with a chuckle, attempting to lighten the mood.

“Me neither. Just when you thought you’ve seen it all,” Balthus mused.

Yuri noticed one of his legs going numb. He shifted his leg, somehow unaware that his knee was in direct contact with Balthus’s crotch. He became very much aware of the fact when he felt an erection growing against his knee and heard Balthus emit a soft moan, which he tried to disguise as a sigh.

Oh, this should be interesting, Yuri thought. Balthus was always fun to tease, but given the unprecedented circumstances, this situation would be a different kind of fun.

Yuri nonchalantly applied more pressure to Balthus’s cock with his knee. As expected, Balthus moaned again, this time slightly louder. The alcohol definitely lowered his inhibitions as Balthus wasn’t usually a moaner. Yuri expected Balthus to object to his actions, but since he didn’t, Yuri wanted to see how far he could go. He rocked his knee back and forth until Balthus was fully erect. 

Balthus’s jaw dropped, alcohol and arousal coursing through his veins. He thought he moaned again but his voice somehow seemed detached from his body. The thought of saying no, telling Yuri to stop didn’t occur to him. Just forming words in his head, let alone getting them out of his mouth, seemed impossible. He didn’t see Yuri looking at him but felt his intense gaze like it was going to burn through him. Yuri expected Balthus to say something, anything, but caught him in a rare moment of speechlessness.

“What’s the matter?” Yuri asked with a smirk. “Cat got your tongue?”

Balthus wasn’t sure what, but  _ something _ had certainly caught his tongue. He felt like he had lost control of his body, unable to speak or think or move.

Without waiting for a response, Yuri dug his knee even harder into Balthus’s crotch. This time Balthus let out a deep, lustful groan, one that went straight to Yuri’s cock. Hearing Balthus make such sounds was music to his ears. His own erection was growing rapidly in his pants and he needed to do something about it fast.

Yuri shifted his body so that his legs were on either side of Balthus’s left thigh. His legs tightened and he began rocking his hips, groaning at the sensation of Balthus’s muscular leg against his hard cock. Yuri’s hands alternated between stroking Balthus’s other thigh and his abs in admiration. He had seen Balthus’s body plenty of times (and despite what he said he never got tired of it), but touching,  _ feeling _ his body was an entirely different experience.

Suddenly Balthus found himself able to speak again, but the words slipped out of his mouth before he could put them together in his head. “Look at you, rubbing yourself against me like a desperate bitch in heat.”

“Balthus!” Yuri pretended to be taken aback. “You talk to all the ladies you get with like that? No wonder you haven’t gotten laid in so long.”

At first Balthus didn’t say anything since he was too busy wondering how Yuri could have possibly known that. He knew Yuri had a knack for reading people, but not enough to figure out people’s sex lives just by looking at them.

“No,” Balthus growled, leaning into Yuri. His hot breathe on Yuri’s ear made him quiver with lust. “Just you, pretty boy.”

Instead of a snarky retort or a slap like Balthus expected, Yuri just moaned again. This time louder, needier. Balthus felt his cock twitch, desperate to be freed from his pants.

Balthus couldn’t remember the last time he was so painfully hard. And because of  Yuri,  of all things. He never thought of Yuri in any sexual context from what he could recall. Sure, he was attractive, pretty even; however, Balthus preferred women. Despite how feminine he appeared and how well the look suited him, Yuri was not a woman.

But his cock didn’t know the difference when he was experiencing the first form of sexual stimulation from another person in months. That said, if he did have to hook up with a man...no, Balthus couldn’t possibly be thinking about Yuri in that way. Especially not right now. The alcohol had to be the reason he was thinking such things. Alcohol and adrenaline impeding his judgment, he reasoned.

That’s why when Yuri pulled down his head and kissed him forcefully, Balthus didn’t move or protest. Instead he parted his lips and allowed Yuri’s tongue to invade his mouth. He tasted sweet, like mead or honey, and Balthus wondered if he had been drinking before this too. His lips were soft, softer than any woman he could remember kissing.

Yuri’s fingers raked through Balthus’s dark mane before he lightly dragged his fingernails down his neck. Balthus returned the favor and grabbed a fistful of Yuri’s purple locks, causing him to moan into his mouth. Balthus noticed the contrasting textures of Yuri’s silky, smooth hair and his rough, calloused hands.

“I didn’t think of you as the kissing type,” Balthus said once Yuri pulled away. He felt dizzy again.

Yuri looked at him with a mischievous glint in his lilac eyes, one Balthus could feel even if he couldn’t see. “I’m full of surprises.”

Before Balthus could reply, Yuri proved himself right as he crouched down and tugged at Balthus’s pants to free his throbbing erection. Yuri’s slender hands weren’t quite big enough to fully grasp his girth. While this initially seemed like an inconvenience, they both found themselves even more turned on by the fact. Yuri started jerking him off with one hand before adding the other. The way Yuri twisted his wrists and moved his fingers was unfamiliar and yet it felt amazing. Balthus moaned into his hand, attempting to stifle his voice.

When Yuri enclosed his lips around the head of his cock, Balthus bit his hand to prevent himself from making any more noise. Clearly Yuri had experience in giving blowjobs. The way he bobbed his head and moved his tongue was too good for a novice. Balthus’s eyes rolled back in his head. Being unable to see much heightened his sense of feeling and all he could focus on was how good Yuri felt on him and around him.

“Didn’t...know,” Balthus said between heavy breaths, “that you were...such...a filthy slut.”

Yuri hummed around his cock as if in agreement. He licked up and down his length as his hands drifted down to undo his own pants. Yuri started hastily jerking himself off while remaining focused on Balthus’s cock.

Balthus couldn’t see Yuri given the darkness, but he knew damn well what was going on based on the new sounds. It was impressive how well Yuri could multi-task when he felt like it. For a moment he wished he could see what was going on. No doubt the image of Yuri on his knees sucking his cock while pleasuring himself would be permanently seared into his mind.

It didn’t take long for Yuri to come. Instead of cleaning himself up right away, he took the hand covered in his own fluids and used it as a lubricant to stroke Balthus. He slowly dragged his tongue along the shaft before taking the head into his mouth again.  


Balthus knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Hell he was surprised he lasted as long as he had given Yuri’s skilled tongue.

The image of Yuri’s makeup smeared all over his face as he sucked him off suddenly entered Balthus’s mind. He almost came right then and there. He loved the idea of soiling such a pretty face. Tearing apart someone who seemed untouchable. 

Balthus came with a loud, guttural moan. One that would have made Yuri instantly hard if he wasn’t still recovering from his own climax. Balthus didn’t intend to come in Yuri’s mouth, but Yuri didn’t seem to mind in the least. He swallowed with the ease of drinking water, then gently pulled Balthus’s cock out of his mouth. He could sense Yuri was quite pleased with himself, like he had accomplished a mission of sorts. 

The closet was thick with the smell of sex as both of them redressed themselves. Yuri, unsurprisingly, seemed to act like nothing just happened, like he hadn’t just sucked off Balthus to orgasm a few minutes ago. He pressed his ear against the door, hearing nothing outside besides some faint footsteps. Balthus just stood there, having a hard enough time staying on his feet. 

Yuri cracked open the door of the closet and looked around. No sex bandits in sight. “Looks like the coast is clear,” he said, pushing the door all the way open. “For now.”

Balthus nearly tripped while stepping out of the closet. The sudden shift from darkness to light made him feel even more disoriented. He was also very dehydrated between the alcohol and having lost so much of his bodily fluids so suddenly. 

His mind was blank for a while until he recalled the things he said to Yuri and wondered if he should apologize. But that would mean acknowledging what happened and that was the last thing Balthus wanted to do. Besides, Yuri willingly did everything, so there was no apology to be made, right? If anything, Yuri should be apologizing to him for taking advantage of him in such a compromising position. Not that Balthus expected that. Or wanted that even. 

It was then that Balthus realized he never heard or saw anything related to sex bandits. He just took Yuri’s word for it, as he often did. Had Balthus seen them, he would have taken them on - the Grappling King never ran from a fight, after all. But instead of fighting, Yuri and Balthus ended up in a closet together, and a very tight closet at that. He started to wonder if the sex bandits even existed in the first place. 

“Hey, Boss,” Balthus said. “Where were these sex bandits? I didn’t see or hear nothing, not for myself, not from anyone besides you.” 

He didn’t want to directly accuse Yuri of lying. He wouldn’t lie to him just to get in such a position, would he?Not that Yuri was above lying to get what he wanted, by any means. It was often difficult to tell Yuri’s true intentions, so it wasn’t entirely out of the realm of possibility. But that would mean Yuri was attracted to him and that was a whole can of worms Balthus wasn’t ready to open. It was easier, at that moment, just to chalk up what happened to a mixture of being in a compromising position which he was unable to escape, needing to release sexual tension, and judgment impeded by alcohol. That was certainly the case for him and possibly for Yuri as well.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yuri said, waving his hand dismissively. “If you do see them in the future, now you know where to find shelter. Trust me, you don’t want to try fighting these guys by yourself.”

Once again, Yuri didn’t exactly answer his question, but Balthus didn’t have it in him to demand an answer. Was that a hint he could end up in the same situation with Yuri again? That Yuri wanted that, even? Did he possibly want that at all? Maybe Balthus was reading into it too much. Thinking about it just made his head hurt even more.

“Don’t think too much about it, okay?” Yuri had to be a mind reader, or he could just read Balthus that easily. “Go clean yourself up. You may or may not have some of my makeup on you.”

Balthus could very well see the mischievous glint in Yuri’s eyes this time. That situation certainly wasn’t something Balthus wanted to explain to anyone. He couldn’t even entirely make sense of it himself.

“After that, you know where to find me.” Yuri gave him that look, the one that told him this was an invitation, a challenge, not a statement.

Maybe, just maybe, Balthus would take him up on that offer. 


End file.
